onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 625
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 698 (p. 15-17) Chapter 699 (p. 3-14) | eyecatcher = Zoro - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.7 | rank = 6 }} "Intense! Aokiji vs. Doflamingo" is the 625th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Kuzan immediately freezes Doflamingo to stop him from killing Smoker. However, Doflamingo survives the attack but refuses to fight the former admiral. He then leaves with Buffalo and Baby 5 while asking "what Kuzan really is". Smoker is then treated by the G-5 Marines who ask whether Kuzan is now a boss of the underworld. Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, Usopp and Chopper are paranoid about an attack from Doflamingo, and are wearing samurai armor created from Kin'emon's powers. Kin'emon is angry at Zoro because he believes that Zoro has defiled the famous samurai Ryuma's grave to obtain Shusui. Meanwhile, Momonosuke is playing cute to get attention from Nico Robin and Nami, making Brook, Kin'emon and Sanji jealous of him. Meanwhile, someone out in the sea watches the ship intending on attacking it. Long Summary In spite of Kuzan's presence, Doflamingo attempts to kill Smoker but is frozen by Kuzan's Hie Hie no Mi ability. However he manages to break free as the ice hadn't reached his heart. Seeing nothing to gain from fighting Kuzan, Doflamingo decides to take his leave, but not before questioning Kuzan what he stands for due to rumors he had heard. Kuzan does not answer him and yells for a medic. Doflamingo collects Baby 5 and Buffalo and departs. Only then does Kuzan states that he never fully trusted the World Government, and believes that he can make a difference outside the Marines, hence why he is not enlisted in the Marines anymore. Smoker inquires about how he knew of Punk Hazard as one of the World Government's top secrets, worrying that Kuzan is involved with the criminal underworld. The G-5 Marines, who were eavesdropping on the conversation, are yelled at by Kuzan, who asks them to clear off, now that they have treated Smoker. He then informs Smoker that he is doing nothing of the sort. He also warns Smoker to tell Sakazuki to keep an eye on Doflamingo as he poses the biggest threat to the Marines for now. For, even though Doflamingo's presence is not as obvious as the Kuja Pirates, his prowess as a pirate is quite exceptional. He tells Smoker to ask the Fleet Admiral to dispatch the Admirals as soon as possible. He also asks the G-5 marines not to reveal his presence there, to which they oblige. Out on the sea, the crew is taking a breather. Usopp and Chopper worry furiously about Doflamingo coming to attack them. Kin'emon nearly gets into a duel with Zoro thinking he had robbed Ryuma's grave due to him having his sword, the Shusui, on him. Momonosuke is revealed to be taking a bath with Robin much to the envious anger of Sanji, Brook and Kin'emon. When they confront Momonosuke over it, Nami punches all three for their supposed bullying. On being saved, he addresses Nami as a fair princess, which prompts Nami to hug him, much to the anger of the three perverts. Momonosuke rubs his face onto Nami's breasts on purpose, while grinning wickedly at the three. As the night goes on, most of the crew (Luffy, Zoro, Brook, Nami, Robin, Law and Momonosuke) sleep while others (Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Sanji, and Kin'emon) stay up looking after the Sunny. Meanwhile, a mysterious individual in the sea watches the ship with the intent to steal Caesar Clown. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode of the Punk Hazard Arc. *The following are added in the anime: **Sanji kicking Caesar a second time. **The Straw Hats facing a hail storm. **Nami giving Momonosuke a tour of the Thousand Sunny. **An extended scene of Momonosuke using his "innocence" as a child in order to get into Robin and Nami's chest. **A mysterious individual rising out of the water on a Sea Lapahn, which leads into the anime-only Caesar Retrieval Arc. Site Navigation